


The Gamer - One Piece

by Narushima



Category: One Piece, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Male Protagonist, Strong World, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narushima/pseuds/Narushima
Summary: Ever since finishing school, Ashida only reads the manga "One Piece" or plays video games.One day, in the middle of an important game tournament, Ashida has a heart attack, and dies. When he opens his eyes, there is a blue screen floating in front of him, and he finds himself in the One Piece world.Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything mentioned in this story from the original manga.





	1. Vol 1. Chapter 1

In a very dark room, there was a guy. He looked like a very average man. Dark hair, dark eyes, he was somewhat thin, and normal in height. 

He wore a hoodie and short pants, along with socks, and a pair of unmatching slippers.

His name was Ashida.

 _`I have to win this session. I will not enter the tournament finals if I don't win,´_  he loudly thought, pressing very quickly on his keyboard.

Ashida played video games all the time, at least when he wasn't reading his favorite manga called "One Piece".

He kept doing that even after he finished school.

In a matter of fact, he now had more time for those things.

Ashida played a very popular game which he liked, and was one of the best players in the world. He participated in a competition of it for two days straight.

He barely ate anything, and didn't sleep at all. 

Ashida suddenly lost his focus for a second, and couldn't feel his hands. `My heart feels like it's about to damn burst... What is this feeling?`

He felt like he couldn't think straight anymore, and could no longer see anything.

The feeling in his heart increased, and so he fell on the floor from his chair, seeing only darkness.

* * *

_Woosh..._

_`This wind is so nice,`_  Ashida thought, leaning against a tree with the sea in his sight.

There were birds flying around in the sky, and it looked like it was around the evening, as the sun started to come down.

"Wait, what the fuck? Where am I?" he then said, after realizing the situation he was in.

Ashida quickly lifted his new, considerably long hair that covered his face, and was confused by what he saw.

Name: Mieko D. Ashida | Title: The Gamer | Level: 1 | Experience: 1%  
---|---|---|---  
Health: 100/100 | Energy: 700/700 | Stamina: 300/300 | Will: LOCKED  
STR: 10 | CON: 8 | AGI: 13 | INT: 21  
WIS: 18 | DEX: 7 | SP (Stat Points): 0 |  TP (Trading Points): LOCKED  
  
"How come I'm still alive? I thought I was done for already," he said to himself.

He came back to his senses, and looked at the screen that floated in front of him. He frowned slightly, then opened his eyes in excitement. "Oh shit, this thing looks exactly like the status screens in RPG games!"

 _`So that's like, my status? I really don't understand this,`_ he thought.

_`My body feels so strange, as well.`_

He started reading the screen, then thought _`What does 'Will' even mean? I never saw it in an RPG game before.`_

_`L_ _ooks like it is locked. That TP thing, too.`_

_`Well, better worry about all that later.`_

Ashida started standing up, but he felt really weird. He was taller, and pretty buffed. 

 _`Where in the world am I, anyway?`_ he then thought.

_Ding!_

Quest received:Find a shelter before night comes.

Rewards: 250 EXP, 'Skill List Window' Unlock, 'Inventory' Unlock, 'Trading System' Unlock, 100 Trading Points.  
  
---  
 Will you accept? Yes/No.  
  
Ashida hesitated after seeing the screen  _`So there are quests, too? Seems promising.`_

He then read through the quest, and when he finished, he touched the 'Yes', and the screen was replaced with a new one.

Quest accepted!  
---  
  
Time left to complete the quest: 40 minutes

Additional bonuses if completed under than 20 minutes: +1 AGI, 200 Trading Points  
  
Ashida looked at the screen, smiled, then said _`I guess it needs to be done quickly. But first, I need to find out where I am, and what is going on.`_  

He took another look around, then started walking.

After a few minutes, Ashida found out that he was on an island.

He saw a town in the distance, and quickly headed towards it.

When he reached the town, he heard laughs and feasting sounds coming from a pub close to him. He didn't go inside so he could complete the quest faster. 

He kept walking around, and suddenly, saw something that looked like an abandoned shack, behind the buildings at the town.

He walked over to check it out, then. looked inside the window. He suddenly saw an old man sitting there, reading a book.

Ashida hesitated for a second. He saw that the man had something floating above his head.

**< Hisamatsu Junji, Lvl 4>**

He looked surprised, and thought _`So other people also have levels? This shit just gets weirder and weirder.`_

The guy who sat inside lifted his head up, looked at Ashida, then opened the door, and said "Yes, who are you looking for?" in a lazy voice, almost like he was going to fall asleep in any second.

"I'm sorry, but I think I hit my head, and now I can't remember anything that happened. Can I stay around in your shack until I can find out what's going on? I don't have any weapon so I can't protect myself outside," Ashida replied with an embarrassed tone.

He looked around the shack, and noticed the pile of books inside.

_Boop!_

Skill obtained through a special action! By watching the surrounding, and closely looking at something, skill 'Observe' has been unlocked!  
---  
  
"And what is your name, little boy?" Hisamatsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ashida ignored the screen that popped, and looked back at the guy.

"My name is Ashida, but that is pretty much all I know."

"Okay. The only thing you can sleep on is the pile of straw, anyway."

Ashida told him he didn't mind.

He then thanked him, and slowly entered the shack.

"I'm Hisamatsu, by the way, and you better be silent, or I'll kick you out!"

Ashida headed to the pile of straw, and said "Don't worry, you won't even notice that I'm here."

Then, as Ashida took a seat, multiple screens popped.

_Ding!_

Quest 'Find a shelter before night comes' completed!  
---  
  
Received the following rewards: 250 EXP, 100 Trading Points.  
  
_Ding!_

Level Up!  
---  
  
Level 2 reached, received the following rewards: 5 Stat Points.

Unlocked 'Voice Command System', Unlocked 'Skill List Window'! Unlocked 'Inventory'! Unlocked 'Trading System'!  
  
_Ding!_

Additional Bonus Accomplished!  
---  
  
For completing the quest 'Find a shelter before night arrives' in less than 20 minutes, you received the following rewards: 1+ AGI, 200 Trading Points  
  
He smiled at all the screens, then finally started checked what it was all about.


	2. Vol 1. Chapter 2

"Yo status, open up," Ashida silently said, and curiously waited for something to happen.

A ' _ting_ ' sounded, and a screen appeared from thin air.

Name: Mieko D. Ashida | Title: The Gamer | Level: 2 | Experience: 13%  
---|---|---|---  
Health: 180/180 | Energy: 790/790 | Stamina: 375/375 | Will: LOCKED  
STR: 10 | CON: 8 | AGI: 14 | INT: 21  
WIS: 18 | DEX: 7 | SP (Stat Points): 5 |  TP (Trading Points): 300  
  
  
_`So that 'Voice Command' system does work like that? That's pretty cool,`_  he thought.

Hisamatsu looked at Ashida, then said "I thought you said you'll be silent, little brat. Want to spend the night outside?"

Ashida, was too focused on the screen, so he didn't reply.

"Ah, whatever," said Hisamatsu to himself.

 _`I didn't notice it when I first looked, but my title says **[The Gamer]** ,`_ Ashida then wondered. ` _Can I check its description by chance?`_

Ashida tried touching the title, and to his surprise, a screen popped.

_Boop!_

A title that is given to the person who has the 'Gamer' ability.

Skills availiable from the title: [ **Gamer's Mind]** , [ **Gamer's Body]**  
  
---  
  
_`Gamer ability? So I'm like an RPG player in real life?` he thought._ _`So other people can't see all those levels and screens. I better watch out with that.`_

_`Oh right, let's check what these skills are all about.`_

He took a breath, and thought _`Skills?`_

_Ting!_

Name | Type | Level | Description  
---|---|---|---  
**Gamer's Mind** |  Passive | MAX | Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological mass effect.  
**Gamer's Body** |  Passive | MAX | Grants a body that allows for the user to live the world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores Health, Energy and all mass effects.  
**Observe** |  Active | 1 | Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.  
  
_`No wonder I'm so calm... I really should've freaked out long ago. That shit is pretty useful.`_

_`It should explain more if I touch it, right?`_

Ashida tried touching the [ **Gamer's Mind]**  skill, and another screen appeared.

_Boop!_

**[Gamer's Mind]** (Passive) - Lvl MAX (100.0%)  
---  
  
Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to Psychological status effects.

**Additional effects for reaching max level:** Immunity to "Conqueror's Haki".  
  
"Oh nice, it also makes me immune to Conqueror's Haki," he said, then his face went blank, and he could only blink for a few seconds.

After realizing what he just read, Ashida almost screamed, but held it the hardest he could.

 _`NO WAY! I AM IN THE ONE PIECE WORLD?`_ he thought, and almost fainted.

Quickly, his **[Gamer's Mind]** skill calmed him down, but he was still shocked.

 _`I did die after all!`_  he loudly thought.

_`So, like, I died, somehow got transferred to the One Piece world and recieved these Gamer's abilities... But what is it? How come it all happened, and how perfect can this be!`_

_`Only thing I can be sad about is that tournament. The prizes were really good. Damn,`_ he lastly thought.

_`Okay, I need to catch up now, and figure out how it all works. This system is pretty easy to use, and if I'm the only one with it, that's pretty broken.`_

_`I wonder if **[Gamer's Body]** also has a bonus effect to it?` _ Ashida then touched the **[Gamer's Body]** line on his Skill List window.

_Boop!_

**[Gamer's Body]** (Passive) - Lvl MAX (100.0%)  
---  
  
Grants a body that allows the user to live the world like a game. Receive no physical damage from attacks. After sleeping, restore Health, Energy and all status effects.

**Additional effects for reaching max level:** 60% quicker regeneration of Stamina.  
  
_`Ah, thought it will spill more information about what's going on. Though 60% faster regeneration for Stamina is always nice to have.`_

Ashida then closed the Skill List, and went to check the other thing that interested him. The 'Trading' system.

He tried touching the Trading Points in his Status Screen, but nothing happened, so he tried to use the voice command to open it.

After quietly saying "Trading," a window came up.

Welcome, Ashida! I am Goda, but you can just call me "G" if you want.

Anyway, I will guide you through this system. If you want to communicate with me, just think or speak to me and I will answer.

So, let's begin.

This is the system called "Trading", and it is an additional ability that got synchronized with your 'Gamer' ability.

Here, you can find many things that you can trade for points, such as:

Equipment, Devil Fruits, Masteries, Skills, Ships, Books, Weapons, etc. 

As you can see, you have the 'Devil Fruits' category along with the 'Ships' category. Both of these relate to the world you are in, and you will find more items that are from the "One Piece" universe all over the system!

**You can obtain Trading Points by completing quests, special actions, fighting strong opponents and the best way, killing beasts.**

**(Chance of obtaining a random amount of TPs when leveling up)**

And that is pretty much it! Remember, you can talk with me whenever you want. Have fun!  
  
---  
  
_`An assistant as well? It just gets better,`_ Ashida mumbled in his mind. _`Say, G, what the fuck am I doing here?`_

I don't know. I am just here to help you with whatever you need that is related to your abilities.  
---  
  
_`Ah, I guess I won't be able to figure out what happaned.`_

_`Have to deal with it now, then. The old me is dead, so I should just get the best out of this.`_

_`At least I got to keep my name... Even the D. I've added in my previous life is still there.`_

_`Anyway, Goda, can you show me the Devil Fruits category first?`_

**Devil Fruits:**  
---  
Logia | Paramecia | Zoan  
  
Ashida touched the Logia sub-category, and waited.

_Boop!_

**Devil Fruits - Logia:**  
---  
**Name** | **Type** | **Price** | **Description**  
Moku Moku no Mi | Gas | 150,000 TPs | The Moku Moku no Mi (Smoke-Smoke Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into smoke at will.  
Suna Suna no Mi | Solid | 200,000 TPs | The Suna Suna no Mi (Sand-Sand Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand at will.  
Mera Mera no Mi | Energy | 250,000 TPs | The Mera Mera no Mi (Flame-Flame Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will.  
Magu Magu no Mi | Liquid | 300,000 TPs | The Magu Magu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will.  
Page 1/5 **[Next Page]**  
  
_`Damn, they cost so damn much!`_ Ashida thought. He looked at the names of the fruits, then added, _`Wait, G. If it allows me to buy these fruits, what will happen if I get a fruit that somebody else already ate?`_

_Boop!_

That's easy! You both will have the same powers, but if the other user of the fruit dies, it doesn't go back into circulation.  
---  
  
  
_`Well, that's fucked up. As everything else with these abilities.`_

Ashida smiled, and continued to check the Trading system.

After looking around it for a bit, Ashida found out that there were some very useful items in there.

It was possible to get Haki skill books, and many other things such as weapons, and the Marine's Six Powers.

With every new item Ashida discovered, his excitement increased ten fold.

A few minutes in, the old Hisamatsu stopped reading his book, and said "Well, I'm off to sleep. You should also do the same."

He then covered his lantern, walked over to his wooden bed, and went to sleep.

"I will, soon. Have a good night, old man, Ashida replied."

After finishing to check the Trading system, Ashida looked around the shack, and didn't know what to think.

His abilities, the fact that he was tranferred to a world which he admired, and that he could get stronger in ways he always dreamed of.

The only thing he could do was to look forward to the future.

_`Tomorrow I should go check out the town, and see the other features my ability has to offer. Also better take care of my stats, they seem pretty low right now._ _`_

Ashida started feeling tired, so he looked to his back at the pile of straw, lied down, then a few minutes later, he fell asleep.

In the morning, Ashida woke up, and saw a new screen in front of his face.

Quest received: Explore the island you are on, and get something to eat.

Rewards: 750 EXP  
  
---  
Will you accept? Yes/No  
  
_`These quests just get easier, dude. Let's do it.`_

He touched the 'Yes,' and the screen got replaced.

Quest accepted!  
---  
  
Time left to complete the quest: 48 hours.  
  
Ashida stood up from the straw, and saw that Hisamatsu was still asleep, so he slowly walked outside, and left the shack.

He decided to first check his items, so he asked Goda to show him his Inventory, and waited.

_Ting!_

**Item** | **Quantity** | **Beli: 6,000**  
---|---|---  
Status Window For Dummies | 1 | **Take out of inventory.**  
Earring | 2 | **Take out of inventory.**  
Page 1/1  
  
`A book, and, what? Earrings?`

Ashida hesitated for a second, then, funnily enough, took the Earrings out.

There was a weird sound, and the Earrings appeared out of thin air.

Ashida quickly caught them, smiled, and thought  _`This ability is the best. The Earrings look pretty good, too.`_

_Ting!_

Skill obtained through a special action! By quickly reacting to a sudden event, skill 'Quick Reflexes' has been unlocked!  
---  
  
_`Oh, I bet this will become useful in the future,`_ he thought while putting on the Earrings.

Ashida suddenly heard a feared, crying voice of a child.

It sounded like it came from just outside the town, so he rushed there immediately.


End file.
